


Magical Season

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 18, F/M, Fictober 2020, Prompt 18, happy october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “You don’t see it?” Nick asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.“See what, Nicholas?” Ellie held back a laughter at his hurt expression. It was always fun messing with him.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Magical Season

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 18: "you don't see it?"

“Ellie, come look,” he yelled from his bedroom.

The blonde stood up from her spot on the couch, huffed and walked towards where Nick’s voice was coming from. “What is it?” She looked at him, an eyebrow raised, left hand on her hips.

“ **You don’t see it**?” Nick asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

“See what, Nicholas?” Ellie held back a laughter at his hurt expression. It was always fun messing with him.

Nick went around in circles, arms wide as if he wanted to fly, the black cape moving with him. Then, he came to a halt right in front of her. “I’m going as Harry Potter for Halloween. I thought you’d like it!”

“Ahh,” Ellie made a sound as if she’d _only then_ realized that, and chuckled. “Now I see it. So that’s what the stain on your forehead is supposed to be – you got to work on that if you want it to look like scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, Nicky.”

Nick rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Ellie. Of course, she’d make fun of him. Ellie returned the stuck-out tongue and grinned at him mischievously. They’d have a lot of fun at Kasie’s Halloween party.


End file.
